Tell Me My Secrets and Ask Me Your Questions
by Hermione Summers
Summary: Je m'appelle Angela Weber, et ma meilleure amie, Bella Swan – maintenant Cullen, que je croyais morte avec son mari dans un accident d'avion encore six mois auparavant, est un vampire.
1. No one ever said it would be this hard

Coucou, me voilà avec une One Shot que j'avais promise sur mon profil il y a pas mal de temps !

J'ai commencé à l'écrire en décembre dernier, mais, après avoir recopié le début ( soit 1000 mots sur les quelques 4000 ), je n'arrivais plus à la terminer. Ce qui est chose fait aujourd'hui !

L'idée m'est venue assez aléatoirement, au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais. Au départ, je savais que je voulais écrire sur Angela, mais je n'avais aucune idée que j'allais terminer l'histoire ainsi ! Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Pourtant peu encline à conserver l'univers de intact dans les fictions que j'écris ( je suis en cours d'écriture d'un crossover avec Gossip Girl, c'est pour dire ), là, j'ai décidé de tout garder. Qu'on me dise si j'ai fait des fautes ou des écarts, surtout, ça fait bien deux ans que j'ai pas lu les livres ^^"

Pourquoi Angela ? Tout simplement parce que je trouve que les personnages secondaires ( soit tout ceux qui n'étaient pas Edward, Alice ou Bella ) ont été sous-utilisés dans les livres... Alors il ne faudra pas vous étonner si on retrouve beaucoup de ces personnages dans mes histoires !

**_L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

><p>On m'avait parlé de ce mythe. Des êtres ni vivants, ni morts, aux caractéristiques bien distinctes qui les séparaient de nous, les humains. Ces dernières différaient beaucoup ou peu selon les légendes, mais l'appellation restait la même : vampires. Le seul trait commun persistant à travers les âges était qu'ils avaient besoin de sang pour subsister.<p>

Allez dans n'importe quelle bibliothèque ou librairie. Demandez tout livre en rapport avec ces créatures : vous obtiendrez plus de livres de fiction qu'autre chose. Ne parlons même pas d'internet, les 90% des sites n'ayant que pour but d'attirer les fanas du genre. Pourtant, certains livres, certains sites, valent la peine d'être lus, et feraient même douter les plus sceptiques d'entre nous. Malgré tout, si l'on ne m'avait pas poussée dans la bonne direction, je n'aurais jamais découvert cette mine d'or cachée du commun des mortels. Bon, je vous avouerais qu'il fallait tout de même effectuer un énième tri, les différents pays ne s'accordant pas sur une description spécifique de ces personnes qui mêlent à nous par occasions.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. En effet, les vampires existent. Réellement. Qui l'eut cru ? Surtout pas moi. Enfin, en premier lieu. Il m'a fallu des heures de lecture et la volonté acharnée de me convaincre de deux ou trois personnes pour que je commence doucement à me faire à l'idée. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'y suis arrivée, maintenant. Et vous seriez surpris du nombre de réponses aux questions que je m'étais posée pendant mes années de lycée. Ces derniers mois passés m'ont ouvert les yeux sur un monde dont peu de gens en ont même l'idée. Je sais pourquoi depuis peu, mais le fait ne cesse de m'étonner.

Je m'appelle Angela Weber, et ma meilleure amie, Bella Swan – maintenant Cullen, que je croyais morte avec son mari dans un accident d'avion encore six mois auparavant, est un vampire.

Lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre, en décembre, aux abords de Noël, j'ai d'abord cru à un canular. Un petit malin qui s'amusait à usurper l'identité de personnes mortes. Une sorte de corbeau morbide. Ben, mon copain à l'époque, avait été tout aussi soufflé que moi. Le fait est qu'il n'a jamais su que cette lettre n'était que la première d'une longue correspondance. Car, malgré moi, en voyant cette signature sur le bas du papier maintenant si usé qu'il en est déchiré par endroits, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'elle n'était pas morte. Espérer que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et que je la reverrais, heureuse et amoureuse, au bras de son tombeur de mari.

Mais ma première lettre à son intention fut loin d'être chaleureuse. Après tout, qui pouvait décemment croire que la personne dont on avait appris le décès et assisté à l'enterrement symbolique n'avait été morte que pour mieux renaître sous les même traits mais transformée de l'intérieur ? Et je crois qu'elle se doutait de ça. Car sa réponse fut un mélange d'excuses, d'explications, et de références qui appuieraient ses affirmations. ( Chercher ce petit livre bleu chez M. Swan fut l'épreuve la plus difficile à subir de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. ) Elle me suppliait de lire tout ce dont elle me parlait, et de ne me répondre qu'après avoir compris pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien me dire. Mais mon scepticisme l'emportât, et je ne pus lui répondre que ses tentatives n'étaient que maigres, et que j'aurais besoin de plus que ça si je voulais un jour croire que cette personne qui me parlait était bien ma Bella, celle si réservée et maladroite que j'avais rencontrée au lycée.

Vinrent les rencontres opportunes. Et les coups de téléphone. Et, par conséquent, l'énervement de Ben menant à notre séparation. La première fois, il se trouvait avec moi. Nous étions en train de déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de Seattle, où j'effectuais des études de photographie. Pendant que nous parlions tranquillement de choses et d'autres – et que mon esprit déviait parfois sur les quelques lettres que j'avais échangées avec Bella, quelqu'un est venu nous interrompre. Une serveuse. Délivrant un bout de papier à mon intention. Celui-ci est tout aussi froissé que la première lettre de mon amie. Sur le papier, était marqué : « Appelle-moi. » ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone. En montrant la note à Ben, je me suis dit que je faisais peut-être une erreur. Que je n'aurais pas dû lui montrer ça. Qu'il s'imaginerait des choses, qu'il penserait qu'un autre homme veule sortir avec moi. Ou même, que je le trompais. Et sa première réaction fut tout à fait ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me répandre en excuses. Car, à peine deux minutes après avoir reçu le mot de la serveuse, une autre personne s'avança vers nous. Pris dans notre ébauche de dispute, nous ne le remarquâmes pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de notre table, et qu'il s'exclama d'un : « Ca alors, Angela Weber et Ben Cheney ! » assez fortement prononcé, nous fûmes obligés de nous retourner vers lui. Jasper Hale. Le plus discret de la famille Cullen venait de s'adresser à nous d'une voix qui avait attiré l'attention d'une bonne partie de la clientèle du petit restaurant. Cela pouvait sembler assez contraire à son caractère, mais je voyais clair dans son jeu : de cette façon, il nous avait piégés, nous ne pouvions pas l'ignorer et prétendre que nous ne l'avions pas vu ou pas entendu. Non pas que nous l'aurions fait s'il s'était exprimé normalement. Mais Ben avait toujours été un peu méfiant de cette famille, et je ne doutais pas qu'il était au courant de ce fait.

Poliment, nous l'invitâmes à notre table. Et, comme si nous étions de bon vieux amis, il entama une discussion qui dura deux bonnes heures, durant lesquelles nous parlâmes du passé, du présent, et de nos projets pour le futur. De peur, je ne mentionnais pas les lettres que Bella m'avait envoyées. Je savais ce que Bella m'avait dit qu'il était. Et j'étais sûre qu'il savait que je savais. La façon qu'il avait pour me regarder… On aurait que son regard me pénétrait et qu'il pouvait ressentir toutes mes émotions, même celles que j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui cacher – comme ma peur. J'ai été plus que maladroite dans mes réponses ce jour-là. Ce qui titilla Ben au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais réagis ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien lui dire. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une seule lettre. Il ne savait pas que Bella était toujours vivante. Il ne savait pas ce que je savais. Ce que je soupçonnais, plutôt. Mais, en revoyant Jasper, en l'observant de plus près, comment douter ? Toutes les caractéristiques que Bella m'avait décrites étaient là : la peau plus blanche que jamais, les yeux couleur ambrée dû au fait qu'ils se nourrissaient exclusivement d'animaux, les traits qui semblaient plus que parfaits… Lors de notre conversation, cette réalisation n'avait fait qu'accentuer ma peur, ce qui avait fait tourner la tête de Jasper vers moi en retour, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Pouvait-il ressentir mes émotions comme je le pressentais ? Etait-ce une autre caractéristique que Bella avait omis de me préciser dans ses lettres ? A ce stade, je ne pouvais qu'émettre des hypothèses.

Alors je décidais, trois jours après notre rencontre fortuite, d'appeler le numéro inscrit sur ce petit bout de papier.

Je ne fus presque pas surprise d'entendre la voix de Jasper me répondre. Ce me surpris, par contre, c'est de l'entendre dire qu'il répondrait à toutes les questions que je pouvais avoir, maintenant comme un autre jour. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. En quelque sorte, Jasper se révéla une mine d'information que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver dans les livres que Bella m'avait indiqués. Un seul sujet échappait pourtant à mon inquisition : Bella. Il ne voulait rien me dire à son sujet, m'indiquant qu'ils prenaient déjà assez de risques comme cela sans en ajouter encore. En insistant bien sur le pluriel.

Mais il m'en fallait encore plus. Et je ne me fis pas prier pour le remarquer à Bella.

En guise de réponse, j'eus un coup de fil du numéro que je connaissais par cœur à présent. Mais, au lieu d'avoir Jasper au téléphone comme je le pensais, j'eus sa copine, Alice. Enfin, sa femme, apparemment. De son jovial habituel, elle m'empressa d'aller voir Sam Uley, à Forks, me donnant simplement son adresse et le jour ainsi que l'heure où j'irais le voir. Elle me précisa aussi que j'allais recevoir une lettre de Bella le lendemain matin, ce qui s'avéra vrai. Dans sa lettre, Bella ne m'avait écrit qu'une seule phrase : « Ne parie jamais contre Alice. »

Poussée et curieuse, je me rendis donc chez ce Sam Uley, à la réserve de La Push, à Forks, à la date et l'heure indiquée par Alice. Ben n'en su rien. Il pensait que j'étais simplement partie à Forks rendre visite à Mike, qui vivait encore chez ses parents.

La visite fut… intéressante. Il s'avéra que Sam était au courant de mon arrivée. Alice l'avait appelé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs par l'air très ravi. Au début de notre rencontre, il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer « saletés de suceurs de sang », « ils en embarquent encore une », ou encore « pourquoi moi ? ». Je ne compris pas pourquoi au début. Mais, alors que sa compagne, Emily, se mit à cuisiner une fournée d'énormes muffins, il commença à me raconter l'histoire de sa tribu. Celle des hommes-loups confrontés aux Sang-Froid.

Il occulta complètement la partie des hommes-loups, mais me régala d'histoire concernant les Sang-Froid. Entre autres, une histoire comme quoi le docteur Cullen avait mis en place un traité avec l'ancien chef de tribu des Quileutes, Ephraïm Black. Je repartis de Forks avec l'esprit encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ben ne s'aperçu de rien. Pendant une semaine, cela étant.

A vous raconter cela comme ça, j'ai l'air d'avoir bien pris la nouvelle. Le fait est à qu'à l'époque, je n'étais plus qu'une loque. Je me raccrochais aux coups de téléphones de Jasper comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je n'étais plus qu'une pauvre naufragée perdue dans cet océan d'informations qui menaçait peu à peu de m'engloutir de ses vagues de plus en plus imposantes. Je continuais à échanger des lettres avec Bella. Les trois quarts de mes journées se faisaient sans que Ben n'en sache quoi que ce soit.

Mes amis ont beau me penser forte, je ne le suis pas tant que ça. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : j'ai craqué.

J'ai tout raconté à Ben. Inutile de dire qu'il prit mes mensonges à répétition pour une trahison. Après deux ou trois grosses disputes, il me quitta. Me laissant l'appartement dans lequel nous nous étions installé avant notre rentrée après notre année de Terminale, il prit tout ce qui lui appartenait et me laissa seule avec mes affaires, mes lettres, et mon téléphone. Une nouvelle vague. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de m'accrocher à ma bouée de sauvetage. Mais cette fois-ci, elle devint plus glissante, plus fuyante. Jasper ne répondait à mes appels qu'une fois sur deux, voire trois. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

En ultime solution, j'envoyais une dernière lettre à Bella. Une dernière lettre, me suis-je dit, une dernière lettre avant d'emballer mes affaires et de partir le plus loin possible. Partir d'ici, de cet état, changer de vie, peut-être même de nom. Recommencer à zéro. Faire avec ce que je savais, et n'en être que plus préventive. Peut-être plus repliée sur moi-même, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je savais dorénavant ce qui se tramait dans les ombres et la nuit. J'avais peur. Le soleil. Il fallait que je fuie dans un endroit où le soleil brillerait le plus souvent dans une année. Soudainement, le sud des Etats-Unis m'ouvrait ses bras et me tentait horriblement.

Mais quelques secondes après avoir formulé cette même idée, mon téléphone sonna. Jasper. M'indiquant que le sud était bien pire qu'où nous vivions actuellement. Information à laquelle je ne pus que lui répondre en criant que je ne voulais plus qu'aucun d'eux lise dans mes pensées ou sache ce que je voulais faire.

Qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Mais ma tranquillité fut de courte durée. Quelques jours après avoir parlé à Jasper, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Leur criant d'abord d'aller se faire voir, je retournais à ma solitude désirée et à mon plat de pâtes cuit au micro-ondes. Mais la personne se fit persistante, se contentant de toquer inlassablement à la porte, attendant probablement que je lui ouvre lorsque je n'en pourrais plus.

Et elle avait raison. A peine dix minutes après le premier coup frappé, j'ouvris ma porte en grand, prête à indiquer à la personne indésirable que je n'hésiterais pas à appeler la police si elle ne partait pas bientôt.

Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

Bella.

Bella était là, se tenait là devant moi.

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Ces lettres étaient bien réelles. Les coups de fils à Jasper, Alice, Sam Uley : tout était vrai.

Elle était plus resplendissante qu'avant. Comme si sa transformation avait accentué la beauté naturelle qu'elle possédait déjà en étant humaine. Elle se tenait droite, immobile, telle une statue. Une magnifique statue. Seul son regard trahissait l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Inquiétude qui, je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, était à mon sujet.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras plus vite que je ne pus la voir bouger. Elle me serra doucement contre elle, ne respirant pas. Hésitante, je retournais son geste. Je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire. Puis elle parla.

« Angela. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive… »

Sa voix était différente. Comme si quelqu'un avait trafiqué ses cordes vocales pour que son timbre devienne mélodieux.

D'abord stupéfaite, je repris mes esprits. Elle était là, tout était vrai. Mais je devais encore en savoir plus, avoir la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'elle m'avançait depuis tous ces mois. Je l'invitais à rentrer.

Et nous parlâmes. Pendant de longues heures. Jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus le coup et que j'aille me coucher. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de dormir. Mais comment tout se souvenir, lorsque l'afflux d'informations était si rapide, si concentré, si pressant ?

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit plus là. Que je me sois endormie, et que je m'étais imaginé tout un monde où la Bella que je connaissais était encore vivante et une créature sortie tout droit du monde que tout le monde pensait réservés aux films et aux romans. Que tout ceci soit bel et bien un rêve, malgré le fait qu'hier je m'étais convaincue du contraire. Mais non. Elle était là, assise sur le côté de mon lit, une tasse de café fumante prête pour moi à la main. Et nous avons encore parlé un peu plus. Je commençais à savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la nouvelle de Bella Swan, et j'adorais le fait qu'elle est encore assez confiance en moi pour se confier ainsi.

J'appris pour Renesmée, pour Jacob, ainsi que pour le reste de la famille Cullen. Je sus ainsi la vérité derrière la visite de Jasper, et les commandements d'Alice. Je sus aussi pour leur pouvoir à tous, et leur véritable âge. J'apprenais tellement de chose que la surprise ne me semblait plus un sentiment approprié, qu'il me fallait inventer un mot qui serait dix fois, cent fois supérieur à ce sentiment. J'appris qu'ils vivaient dorénavant en Alaska, et je fus éternellement reconnaissante pour cette fabuleuse famille de s'être unie pour aider Bella à me prouver ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

A la fin de notre discussion, une question qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais revu Bella sur le pas de porte s'échappa de mes lèvres : « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me dire qu'elle n'était pas morte et me dire ce qu'elle était devenue alors que tout le monde, y compris ses parents, croyait encore qu'elle était morte et enterrée dans le petit cimetière délabré de Forks ? Sa réponse fut aussi cryptique que l'unique coup de téléphone que sa nouvelle sœur Alice m'avait donné.

« Parce que je voulais te préparer. »

Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de tristesse dans les yeux que je n'avais plus le courage de lui demander à quoi devait elle me préparer.

Elle me quitta le soir du lendemain de nos retrouvailles, avec la promise que nous nous verrions très bientôt.

En la faisant sortir, j'allais prendre le courrier que j'avais oublié de prendre la veille, ainsi que celui du jour même. Publicité, publicité… Ah. Factures. Il était vrai que j'avais perdu mon stage avec tous ces histoires, et que Ben n'était plus là pour m'aider à payer l'appartement et autres factures. Le problème était que tout était réglé sur un prélèvement automatique, et que mon compte en banque semblait vide. La lettre m'invitait à me rendre à ma banque pour aller vérifier l'était de mon compte.

Ce que je fis naturellement le lendemain. Maintenant que j'avais récupéré un peu des événements des derniers mois, je me devais de vivre à nouveau, et de prendre le nouveau départ que je souhaitais. Aller à la banque me semblait donc la première étape logique à effectuer.

Je passais la grande double porte en verre, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'importe si l'intendant me disait que me compte était dans le rouge. Je trouverais un moyen d'y arriver. Quitte à prendre des petits jobs par-ci, par-là, en attendant de remonter la pente et trouver mieux. Quitte à retourner chez mes parents et peut-être sous-louer mon appartement, voire même résilier le bail. J'étais envahi d'espoir et de liesse.

Mais elle fut de courte durée.

Je n'avais pas fait dix pas dans la banque que je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le cou et placer une arme sous celui-ci. Des cris retentirent. Mes oreilles se bouchèrent. De peur, certainement. La sensation d'être plongée sous l'eau s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée, alors qu'un coup de feu lancé au plafond se fit entendre pour demander le silence. L'arme retourna rapidement à sa place initiale.

« Que personne ne bouge où je la bute ! »

Un cambriolage. Le premier jour du reste de ma vie se retrouvait tâché d'un cambriolage. Oh, ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

Les voleurs s'en tirèrent sans problèmes. Des sacs d'argent remplis à ras bord, et un otage en guise de carte de sortie. L'otage en question étant moi. Ils coururent, l'homme à l'arme me tirant par le bras jusqu'à une camionnette noire, non marquée. Il me poussa violemment à l'intérieur, et laissa un de ses coéquipiers qui s'était engouffré après moi refermer la porte coulissante. J'étais coincée entre des sacs dont des billets verts s'échappaient et un homme qui riait, une arme à la main.

Soudainement, il posa son arme sur le sol de la camionnette et retira son masque.

« On la fait ! On la fait, John ! » s'exclamait-il.

« Ouais, petit, on l'a… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'es con, ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as retiré ton masque ? »

Uh oh. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Rien de bon du tout. Je n'étais qu'otage, et je ne considérais certainement pas une carrière dans le vol. Je compris rapidement que si le l'autre avait crié contre le jeune qui venait de retirer son masque, c'était parce qu'il ne comptait pas être vus par moi. Et, vu qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur le gardien dans la banque, j'avais bien peur que ce fut mon tour.

« Mais John, je… »

« T'es vraiment trop con ! On va faire quoi d'elle, maintenant, hein ? »

J'avais tellement peur que je ne sentais même pas les larmes me monter aux yeux et couler sur mes joues. Ca y'est, mon heure était arrivée. Je ne reverrais plus mes amis, ma famille, et Ben… Oh, Ben, nous qui nous étions séparés sur une si mauvaise note… Même si je savais qu'au point où en étaient les choses, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous remettre ensemble, j'avais toujours considéré reprendre contact avec lui, et il garderait toujours une place dans mon cœur… Mais il ne saurait jamais toutes ses choses-là. Et Bella, Bella qui m'avait promis qu'on se reverrait bientôt… Par ma faute, elle briserait sa promesse. Mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

« Ta bien raison de pleurer, poulette. A cause de ce p'tit con, là… T'as plus trop d'espoir. »

Les larmes redoublèrent.

Nous roulâmes encore peu, pris dans un bouchon, ce qui fit enrager l'homme sur le siège passager. Il indiqua une bifurcation à son voisin, et lui dit de rouler. Jusqu'à ce que « John » dise au conducteur de s'arrêter. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé. » me dit le jeune à côté de moi.

Mais, avant même que je ne puisse le répondre qu'il aille se mettre ses excuses où je le pensais, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le John en question, une arme à la main. Pris de peur, je tentais de m'échapper. Mais l'homme avait visiblement plus de force de que moi, et m'attrapa par la taille. Il me jeta à terre. Je pleurais de plus belle. Vinrent les supplications.

« S'il vous plaît… Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets ! »

« C'est ça, à d'autres. Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà eu la leçon, poulette ? Je viens de sortir de cinq ans de prison ferme. Je compte pas y retourner de sitôt. »

Il braqua l'arme sur moi, et posa son doigt sur la détente. Il la pressa, et le temps sembla ralentir.

Je crus entendre un « Non ! » au loin.

Vous savez le dicton qui dit que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir ? Eh bien, c'est n'importe quoi. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est la balle arriver sur moi et faire un trou dans ma chemise préférée. Et du sang. Puis une douleur atroce.

J'avais du mal à respirer, je ne pouvais même plus m'appuyer sur mes bras pour me relever. J'avais mal, si mal… Et froid, aussi…

John n'était plus là. A sa place, un ange blond… Qui s'empressa de reculer à la vue de ma blessure.

« Bella ! » cria-t-il, désespéré.

Jasper. L'ange blond était Jasper.

Mais je ne pouvais plus le voir, quelqu'un s'était agenouillé à côté de moi et me touchait de front, retirant les mèches de cheveux qui barraient mon visage et brouillaient par la même occasion ma vision. Bella. Elle était là.

« Tu... Tu as tenu ta… promesse… » dis-je, péniblement, en toussant du sang.

« Oui, Angie, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas… » répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper.

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Alice avait dit… »

« Alice n'avait pas prévu l'embouteillage. C'est un des rares exemples où ses visions changent. Tu le sais, Bella. Si tu le veux, tu peux l'aider. »

« Je suis trop jeune, je ne peux pas… »

« Tu as le meilleur contrôle après Carlisle. Ne compte pas sur moi, tu sais très bien que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. »

Ses longs cheveux bruns me chatouillèrent le visage quand elle se pencha sur moi.

« Angela… Je peux te sauver, si tu veux. Je peux te transformer. »

« …Vampire ? »

« Oui. En vampire. »

« Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps, je sens son cœur faiblir. Fais-le, Belle. »

« Angie… »

Mais je ne pouvais plus répondre. J'avais trop mal pour ça. Je ne pus que serrer plus fort la main qu'elle m'avait attrapé lorsqu'elle s'était posée près de moi.

Elle dû prendre cela comme un oui, car elle se pencha encore plus vers moi, et me murmura dans l'oreille : « Ça va faire mal, je suis désolée. »

En plus de la douleur là où ma blessure se trouvait, je ressentis une douleur fulgurante au cou. Puis partout. Je brulais de l'intérieur. La chaleur était infernale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier et de me contorsionner pour tenter de faire partir le feu.

« Dépêchons-nous de partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne soit attiré par tout ce bruit, si ce n'est pas déjà fait par le coup de feu… » dit Jasper.

Je m'appelle Angela Weber, et ma meilleure amie, Bella Swan – maintenant Cullen, que je croyais morte avec son mari dans un accident d'avion encore six mois auparavant, vient d'entamer ma transformation en vampire.


	2. Come up to meet you

On me l'a demandé, j'ai fais une suite ! Beaucoup plus courte que le premier chapitre, j'avoue. Mais comme je le disais dans mes réponses aux reviews, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire quelque chose suite à cet OS. En fait, ce second chapitre, c'est plus une conclusion à l'histoire qu'Angela raconte qu'autre chose. A la limite, ça peut même être complètement effacé, parce que ça n'interfère vraiment pas avec le début. Ca fait une semaine et demi que j'ai l'idée en tête, et j'ai enfin réussi à mettre des mots dessus. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, donc j'attends de savoir votre avis. Surtout que je suppose que ceux qui voulaient une suite ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas du tout à écrire en détail la vie d'Angela parmi les Cullen. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. J'ai extrêmement de mal à écrire à la première personne, donc ces deux petits bouts étaient vraiment un challenge. Mais j'espère que vous aller apprécier quand même !

Rien ne m'appartient, juste l'idée très folle que vous comprendrez en lisant la fin!

* * *

><p>Elle avait raison. Ca a fait mal. Horriblement, même. 3 jours, qu'ils m'ont dit. Pendant 3 jours, j'aurais souffert atrocement, survivant à ma mort que pour ne mieux renaître.<p>

La vie après la mort est… spéciale. Aucune des lectures que j'avais pu faire sur le sujet n'a pu me préparer à ça. A ce désir permanant de sang, éclipsant chacune de mes émotions et pensées. A cette transformation, aussi complète qu'invisible. A toutes ces nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. A cette force plus que surhumaine. A cette rapidité innée à laquelle je n'avais pas à penser. A toutes ces pensées qui pouvaient flotter dans mon esprit en même temps sans aucun problème. A ces 7% de matière cervicale utilisée qui devinrent 100. A tous ces désagréments humains oubliés en si peu de temps. A cette sensation de contrôle à la fois absolu et complètement perdu. A cette partie animale de moi-même que je ne connaissais pas.

A ces yeux rouge sang qui me narguaient à chaque nouvelle surface réfléchissante qui croisait mon chemin.

A ces humains qui n'avaient rien demandé, mais qui se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. A toutes ces familles détruites par la mort d'un être cher qu'une de mes pulsions avait causé. A ce sentiment de culpabilité qui avait bien faillit m'ensevelir et mon nouveau frère avec moi.

Bella et Jasper sont mes béquilles. Des épaules sur lesquelles pleurer. Une sœur et un frère prêt à tout pour m'apaiser. Les deux derniers nouveaux arrivés de ce régime « végétarien » auquel mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se conformer au départ.

Durant ma deuxième vie, j'eus le loisir de connaître plus amplement la famille qui attirait tant de questions lors de notre séjour au lycée de Forks – et de comprendre pourquoi ces questions se posaient aux humains.

Emmett, qui nous semblait abordable à l'époque, l'était tout autant à ce moment-là. Un grand frère, un protecteur aux allures de nounours auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Rosalie, sa compagne, son âme sœur. Glaciale en apparence, son passé mettaient à jour des murs de glaces plus épais que quiconque à l'extérieur de ce cercle familial très uni n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. Un couple fortement opposé dont aucune des moitié – à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde – n'eut de mal à m'adopter.

Esme, la mère si invisible dont tout le monde doutait de son existence à l'époque. Une femme aussi flamboyante que la couleur de ses cheveux dont l'amour pouvait convaincre même les plus sceptiques. Carlisle, le docteur bienfaiteur dans n'importe quel hôpital il se trouvait. Un père aimant, fait pour être avec sa compagne, dont la compassion ne pouvait se mesurer.

Jacob. Le meilleur ami dont Bella m'avait tant parlé du temps où nous étions encore humaine et que les Cullen avaient disparus pour un court laps de temps. La découverte du monde des loups garous ne fut que maigre surprise après les événements récents. La peur était bien présente, mais rapidement estompée par les propos rassurants d'une grande partie de la famille. L'odeur aussi, était présente, mais de plus en plus supportable au fil des ans. Renesmée, l'enfant miracle. Pur produit de ses parents. Le bébé dont personne n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence jusqu'au moment de l'apparition de son fœtus. Comme tous les autres, elle m'avait prise dans ses filets au premier regard.

Alice, la joyeuse constante. Rebondissant, enlaçant, bavardant gaîment. Sorties shopping et manucures-pédicures à la clé, je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à prendre soin de moi. La nouvelle poupée que je constituais signifiait un soulagement pour Bella et une nouvelle joie pour ce petit elfe. Jasper, le discret mais pourtant si important à leur groupe. Je doutais même qu'ils s'en apercevaient. Que lui-même s'en aperçoive. La peur et la luxure qu'il nous avait toutes instillé lors de nos moments humains fut disparue aussi vite qu'apparue lors de ma transformation. J'en garde un ami précieux.

Edward, l'Apollon du lycée de Forks fou amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle personne cache autant d'autres facettes de sa personnalité lorsqu'il est en public ? En lui j'ai trouvé un frère. Indiscret, par son pouvoir, certes, mais un frère que je n'aurais jamais cru retrouver.

Bella. Mon Isabella. Ma sauveuse. Celle que j'avais crue morte pendant tous ces mois. Celle qui s'est battue bec et ongles pour me dire puis me faire avouer la vérité sur notre monde. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Elle m'a aidé plus qu'elle ne le croit durant ces dernières années. Jamais sans elle je ne me trouverais où je suis maintenant.

J'ai battu mon désir du sang. J'ai vu changer la couleur de mes yeux. Passant de rouge à ocre, puis bronze, puis ambre. J'ai maîtrisé mes émotions, et ma force. Tout ça grâce à leur soutien et à cette famille.

Jamais n'aurais-je cru que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant. Lorsque j'ai reçu la première lettre de Bella, je n'y croyais pas. Et me voici là, aujourd'hui, défendant notre position.

Alors oui. Etre un vampire signifie se nourrir de sang. Laisser parfois sortir ses instincts animaux, primaux, ressortir que pour mieux les réfréner quand le temps le demande. Disposer d'une force et d'une vitesse inimaginable et inconcevable aux yeux des humains s'ils ne l'ont jamais vu auparavant. Avoir une peau qui reflète comme des milliers de diamants au soleil, effrayant mais si attirant. Posséder tous les atouts pour attirer leurs proies vers eux afin de les aspirer de leur force vitale. Etre quasiment invincible et trôner au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

Mais c'est aussi disposer de dons que l'on peut mettre au bénéfice de tous. Et pas que de ceux qui sont communs à tous les vampires. Non, je parle également d'autres dons. Des dons exceptionnels, que certains d'entre nous possèdent. Des dons comme la prédiction du futur, l'habilité de lire dans les pensées ou de manipuler et ressentir les émotions, la télékinésie, la maîtrise des différents éléments. Ou encore des dons permettant aux plus démunis et fragiles d'entre nous de se défendre contre les attaques d'autres sans pitié qui se résoudraient à n'importe quoi pour de l'argent, ou tout simplement qui prennent un plaisir à tuer ou violer autrui.

C'est aussi avoir un esprit beaucoup plus avancé que celui des humains. Et de ce fait, être capable de ressentir une plus vaste palette d'émotion et être capable de plus de gentillesse que certains parmi vous.

Sortir fourches et flambeaux ne servira à rien. Je maintiens que nous devrions apprendre à vivre ensemble, en communauté. Je persiste à croire qu'humains et vampires peuvent collaborer et ensemble créer un monde meilleur dans lequel tous seraient mieux lotis. Preuve en est que vous êtes ici : vous avez pris le temps d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire, mon histoire. Avez-vous remarqué que des vampires se trouvaient parmi vous ? Leur peau blanche comme le marbre pourrait être un rapide indicateur, mais avez-vous seulement pris la peine de nous différencier. Il me semble que nous sommes passés loin devant des questions de racisme, de différence de couleur et de culture, depuis tout le chemin que nos races ont parcouru.

Pour avoir vécu autant d'années dans un monde que dans l'autre, croyez-moi. Nous pouvons y arriver. Et la seule façon d'y réussir est d'y croire et d'essayer.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'écouter ce que j'avais à vous dire en cette journée si importante. Sachez que ce congrès représente pour nous, vampires, un espoir inouï : celui de pouvoir un jour vivre comme les personnes normales que chacun était avant son changement.

Merci.


End file.
